I'm here waiting for you
by DollyParadise
Summary: [rYOsAKU]
1. Chapter 1

Y he aquí mi primer hotfic (lo de leme y leemon ya paso de moda u.ú, lo IN, es llamarles HotFics XD)  
Bueno, aquí les dejo salu2 a todas las personas que mandan sus (continualo"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) en mis otros fics n.n Arigatou!! A todas ellas

* * *

**DollyCreations  
I'm here waiting for you**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::intro**

-Sakuno, me acompañaras a lo de narumi-chan cierto??? –pregunto una chica de coletas  
- gomen-ne, hoy quede con mi abuela- se disculpo la de largas trenzas rojizas  
-si…, claro ¬¬ "tu abuela"  
- u.uU tomoka, no empieces  
- T.T lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo!, estas saliendo con ryoma y no me quieres contar!!  
- tomo-chan –suspiro sakuno- ry…ryoma-kun…él…  
- Eres la más mala de las malas!!!!!!!1  
- Tomoka, él ya esta saliendo con alguien  
- lo se!!, contigo!!!  
- no –dijo con la mirada baja y con su voz un tanto débil- el esta saliendo con….otra persona  
- QUE!! O.O, me estas diciendo que mi sacrificio fue para nada!!!!!!!!!!, Sakuno, el motivo por el que deje el club de fans de mi príncipe ryoma fue por cedértelo a ti!!!!!!! –grito la castaña

- con que asi son las cosas- se escucho decir de una alta, blanca y pelinegra chica que acababa de llegar y estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta  
-hi…hitomi-san –dijo sakuno, totalmente sonrojada e hizo torpemente una reverencia  
-No me loabais dichoi ryusaki –dijo hitomi que habia tomado el rostro de sakuno entre sus frios dedos- ¿estas enamorada de mi novio?  
-yo…. Hitomi-san- alcanzo a pronunciar con lagrimas en los ojos  
- te espero en las practicas –dijo después de soltar el rostro de sakuno brucamente, tanto, que casi la empuja frente a unos asientos

-qui…quien era esa? –dijo tomoka que se habia amtenido al margen debido al miedo o tal vez la admiración que causaba ver a una chica como ella  
- es mi buchou –dijo sakuno, que se retiro inmediatamente para evitar que su mejor amiga le viera el rostro empapado de lagrimas.

-asi que hitomi-chan –dijo un pleinegro con los cabellos hecho puntas  
- mmnh… -farfullo ryoma, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decia su ahora compañero de dobles, momoshiro takashi  
- he, es que no me creo que estes saliendo con ese bonbon- rio mientras se pasaba un dedo opor la nariz- sabes…. Siempre crei que tu y ella terminarían juntos –sonrio- hacian tan bonita pareja  
- aja….-dijo mientras comenzaba a lanzar una pelota frente a la pared  
- no me puedo creer que la hayas olvidado asi nada más. Ya se que tu nueva novia esta bien hecha, pero ella tampoco era tan fea  
- aja…  
- no pareces estar escuchandome ¬¬  
- aja…  
- ¬¬ oye, es cierto que eres gay?  
- aja….  
- u.ú y yo aquí como idiota –dijo momoshiro mientras se alejaba de su amigo

- Ryusaki!!, estas muy distraída. 30vueltas y ya!!! –gritaba la capitana del club de tenis femenil  
-hai – alcanzo a responder ya que estaba agotada al igual que el resto de sus compañeras

-no crees que hitomi-senpai es algo dura con ryusaki-chan??  
- debe ser que ya se entero, ya sabes, de que ella estuvo saliendo primero con echizen-san

-Ustedes!!!, acompáñenla en las vueltas!!!, ahora!!!! –grito de nuevo la capitana

Las dos chicas que conversaban acompañaron a sakuno en su "entrenamiento" y ambas sonrieron expresándole que estaban de su lado y no del de su pesada senpai.

Las practicas de las diferentes disciplinas deportivas ya habían terminado, aun así, Sakuno y las otras dos chicas seguían con su castigo vigiladas por la subcapitana, a orden de hitomi, quien se habia marchado a las duchas para luego pasar por ñlas practicas de los varones y coquetear con su actual pareja: " El pilar de seigaku"

-ne, chicas, ya es suficiente –se apiado la sub capitana- vallan a cambiarse, le diré a hitomi que cumplieron con su orden

-arigatou satsuki-san –gritaron ambas que al llegar frente a su senpai, se dejaron caer al suelo por su fatal agotamiento

-ryusaki-chan –dijo preocupada la sub capitana- hitomi no dejara de mangonearte. No es por ser mala contigo, pero creo que lo mejor es que te retires de los entrenamientos por una temporada  
- gracias por preocuparse satsuki-san, pero….  
- ahora es titular –la interrumpió una de las chicas que también había sido castigada- echizen-san la estuboi entrenando en el tiempo en que salian  
- y si algo bueno salio de esa relacion, pienso que debe ser aprovechado –dijo la otra  
- de acuedo –suspiro satsuki- pero no siempre podre ayudarte. Ahora vallan a cambiarse, el sudor ya hace que apesten – bromeo haciendo gestos de asco

Ryoma Echizen, actualmente capitan del Seishun Gakuen, veia atento cada uno de los movientos de sakuno. La forma en que reia, la forma en que el viento jugaba con sus largas trenzas, la manera en la que el sudor recorria sus delicadas curvas y….

-Amor.. –dijo cierta pelinegra, acercándose a ryoma por atrás y rodeándole el cuello de una manera algo erótica – mi dia fue fatal –dijo a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la chaqueta del capitán

Ryoma, quien se caracterizaba por su frio carácter, miro a esa chica que ahora era su novia, de una manera un poco……….

-esa mirada es de lastima –dijo un chico que miraba la escena desde la copa de un árbol  
- o tal vez asco –dijo otro, que estaba a su lado

Ambos chicos se sonrieron el uno al otro, volteándose despues hacia donde estaba la hermosa chica de largas trenzas

-hay que ayudarle –dijeron ambos al unisono.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUara:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

El hot fic comienza en el siguiente capitulo titulado "escenas prohibidas" XD ojala y lo lean n.n  
Hasta el próximo mes, digo….capitulo XD

* * *

Para este fic me inspire en a little pain de Olivia n.n. ¿Quien aparte de miki-chan se dio cuenta que los titulos de mis fics van con una cancion????? 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/dolly: **Y.Y perdón por no subir acá el caphot, pero las ideas!!!!!!!!, las benditas ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, todas ellas se mezclan y mi mente se esclarece por un camino más sano y puro XD. ne!! o.o, pero de que hay, hay, asi que lean este cap hasta que vea como hago que ryoma, u.uUUU bueno, ya saben…….

* * *

**...::::::DOllyCreations::::::...  
I´m Here waiting for you**

**Mini-mini Capi1:** empieza!!!

- porque!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito la castaña de coletas a su mejor amiga  
- ¿Qué por que terminamos?, bueno…… en realidad

…………………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………………………

- Ya veo, entonces fue él quien causo todo esto -dijo kaidoh igual de serio que siempre  
- Esa chica, hitomi-san, anduvo rondeando a Echizen en lo del torneo mixto. Para ese entonces ryusaki-chan aun no era titular- dijo igual de serio takeshi, mientras devolvía el saque de su compañero.  
- y ella? –pregunto kaoru, seguido del peculiar sonido de víbora que hacia por inercia  
- fue una tarde, despues de los entrenamientos. Al parecer ryoma se dejo llevar por….  
- el cuerpo de esa chica – termino kaoru, a la vez que hacia su snake  
- si –dijo sonrojándose un poco – aunque amase a ryusaki-chan, esa hitomi tiene…  
- entendí ¬¬  
- oye, ¬¬ tu fuiste quien me pidió que te conta… HEY!!!!!!!!, ¿A dónde vas???? –se quejo agitando la raqueta en el aire- maldita víbora .-se mojo un poco – pero espero que a ti te valla mejor que a él.

…………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………………..

- Entonces no han terminado ¬¬ -dijo tomoka mientras hacia un puchero  
- bueno, ninguno termino con el otro, pero creo que es algo evidente por….  
- lla extraña situación en la que estaban –concluyo tomoka- pero dime, sakuno. ¿Qué fue realmente lo que viste?, me refiero…., tu sabes…., ¿estaban melosos o….. un poco más?  
- dejémoslo así- resoplo sakuno con un aire de tristeza. Luego de contarle todo a su amiga, tendría suficiente como para estar deprimida el resto de la semana, a pesar de que se repetía muy constantemente sobre su "mejoría"  
- Escuche que "alguien" del club de tenis esta interesado en ti, sakuno-cha n.n –dijo tomoka, que dándole palmaditas en la espalda, intento animarla  
Sakuno, que se encontraba un poco confusa, intubo que hablaba de …  
- no es ryoma, por si eso es lo que estas pensando- le dijo muy cerca al oído, mientras se alejaba con un aire de misterio.

-Ah!!!! –grito la pelirroja al ver su reloj- Las clases con kaidoh senpai!!!! –se apuro a decir mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia las canchas.

……………………………  
……………………………………………..

-Amor, en que piensas? –dijo melosa hitomi mientras con sus cabellos, acariciaba la cara de su novio  
-no es necesario que hagas estas cosas –respondió serio ryoma, mientras alejaba la mano con la que ella guiaba aquel jueguecito  
- no pienso descuidarte ryoma –dijo lanzándose por detrás, obligándole a agarrarle de las piernas, por delante, y así quedar enganchados, haciendo una imagen algo equivocada de lo que realmente pasaba  
-estate quieta!!! –grito esta vez algo exasperado  
- dejaste a tu antigua novia por que te descuidaba no? –dijo medio lamiéndole la oreja- Pues yo no cometeré ese mismo error!!!. Sabes, hoy mis padres no estarán en casa hasta eso de las dos de la madrugada, que tal si tu y yo……

- Gomen!!!!! –grito sakuno, que paso como si nada frente a la parejita más popular y envidiada de seigaku  
-no importa –respondió cierta persona, que al verla llegar, se levantaba del césped y se alejaba con ella hacia las canchas.  
Ryoma, que no había desprendido la mirada de la chica de largas trenzas que había tenido tan cerca, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no botar al bulto que tenia en su espalda, lanzarse a ella y hacerle un montón de cosas que, al tiempo que pasaban por su cabeza, hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran con intensidad.

-Ryoma!!!, te estoy hablando, ¿cariño?, ¿darling?, ¿sweet honey?  
- imbecil- dijo el, dejándola caer sin gentileza al suelo  
- pero que?!!!!!

……………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………..

-¿Esta bien asi? –pregunto la pelirroja, enseñando la manera en la que sostenía la raqueta  
- un poco más al centro….. perfecto!! – dijo kaoru, que por primera vez en mil años, mostraba una sonrisa, encantadoramente impecable. Tanto así, que hasta brillitos aparecían a su alrededor.  
- veo que ya han comenzado –dijo apareciendo momoshiro, tan ….. momoshiramente agradable…..  
- hai!- sonrió la nieta de la entrenadora a sus sempais  
- más te vale que la cuides –dijo momoshiro, recibiendo como respuesta el sonidito de serpiente de kaoru

Y como el resto de los días desde que habían terminado, ahí estaba él, observando todo siempre al margen de la situación…

……………………………..  
……………………………………………………..

-espero que ahora consideres a sakuno como una verdadera oponente –se escucho decir de la voz de osakada  
- Debes estar de broma. Una niña como ella jamás me llegara a los talones- respondio hitomi  
- pues el la prefiere  
- ¿y a ti no te molesta?  
- no te incumbe- dijo, poniandose a su lado y mirando con ella a ryoma ver a sakuno (what???)

**  
::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

-uah!, el hilo de mi fic ta lindo , Y.Y. Mi quedar muy orgullosa, tu seguir leyendo esta porquería XD

Ne!!!, no eran momoshiro y eiji n.n sino kaoru-san. A pedido de las fans del **ryo-saku-kai**. Ojala y ya lo estén leyendo. ¬¬ miren que levantarme solo para continuarlo u.uUUUUUUUU. ne!!, mañana tengo leccion d ematematicas, aprovecho para peridles a todas REZEN POR MI!!!!!!!!. aunque por algun extraño motivo (que desconozco) termino sacando bueno XD, ne!!, y nadie me dice n.n (con ese profe pues ni al grano ¬¬)

**Salu2 a todas mis queridas compatriotas del mundo "yo a mo a ryoma"**

Ne!!, visiten el RyOSakuAddicted, ya se subio "sucedio en otoño" n.n (nota: lena-sama me obligo a hacerle publicidad Y.Y)


	3. Chapter 3

**n/dolly:** Si hay horrores ortograficos: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

* * *

**DollyCreations (marca personal)  
I´m here waiting for you  
**

**Cap3:** agonia….

¿Cómo se mantiene un relación?, Sakuno era la menos indicada para dar una opinión al respecto, pero si algo había conseguido de su ultima y primer noviazgo era hacer que el principe del hielo se relacionase mejor con el resto de estudiantes.

Antes de que comenzaran a salir, el mundo del tenista se limitaba en las clases y a los entrenamientos después de clases pero siempre, no importaba donde, ella estaba ahí, brindándole apoyo. Tal vez estar detrás de las rejas por tanto tiempo dio resultado, pues una tarde, aquel joven de mirada fría y calculadora la miraba por primera vez; no como la chica que mostraba su apoyo a distancia, sino como la joven en la que se habia convertido.

………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………..

- Con que solo entrenaron ¬¬  
- Tomoka, habla uun poco mas bajito ú.uU  
- Sabes, mis padres dijeron algo parecido antes de casarse. Pero esta bien!!! –grito mientras se lanzaba hacia su amiga- sabes, no lo había notado antes, pero kaidoh senpai y tu harían una muy linda pareja.

Después de decirlo de la manera más "discreta", los sapos y las chismosas susurraron al mismo tiempo : "si claro u.uU" y… si bien kaoru kaidoh era conocido por su "duro carácter", Sakuno en cambio, habia ganado la fama de la dulce nieta de la entrenadora, aunque hasta hace poco habían comenzado a apodarla como la hime del príncipe.

- Hey!!, Ryusaki-chan –grito momoshiro que venia acompañado del más alegre de los ex titulares  
- Saku-chan!!!!! –grito un atractivo pelirrojo, que se lanzo como monito encima de la chica, a la que por poco logra tirar al suelo – escuche que tu y ochibi terminaron – lloraba como un niño pequeño, mientras hacia pucheritos  
- A.. pues… si, lago asi n.nU  
- Eso significa que ahora si podras ser mi novia n.n  
- O.O ¿?  
- Es broma, n.n, pero… -ahora todo serio con los ojos llenos de brillitos y con voz gruesa- en dos meses volveré a hacerte la misma pregunta volviendo a su estado normal bueno!!!, ire a hablar con momo, ciau, dijo giñandole un ojo  
-  
- Ne!!, que mal educado –bufo Tomoka- y yo que?, ¿estoy pintada?!!!  
- Tomo-chan n.nU quéjate más bajito

………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………  
- Hitomi-san, es usted muy hermosa –dijo un tipo nada guapo, delgado, alto y de mirada libidinosa  
- ¿tienes ya las preguntas del examen?  
- Por supuesto –extendió unos papeles hacia ella, mietras sus ojos recorrían la parte alta de sus pechos  
- Mira lo que quieras –dijo en tono arrogante la pelinegra- mirar no le hace mal a nadie, pero…. –agarro la cara del muchacho y la acerco a la suya- cuando mi novio regrese, no estará nada complacido, y no queremos eso cierto?  
- Por supuesto que no señorita –temblo el esqueleto- e….echizen-san no sabra de nuestro trato. Hasta luego, señorita –hizo una reverencia, esta vez como escusa para ver bajo su falda.

-momoshiro takeshi –grito el ojiambar – hablemos!!!!  
- ne!! Ochibi, ¿no piensas saludarme? –o.o dijo eiji rápidamente  
- salte kikumaru!!  
- hey!!! –grito con voz infantil, acto seguido Ryoma cerro la puerta del salón quedando solo momo y él

-Si quieres que nos acaramelemos te voy diciendo que o soy de esos  
- CALLATE!!!!!!!  
- calmate Ryoma- se excuso- y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?  
- Fuiste tu el de la idea cierto?  
Ryoma veía muy seriamente al sujeto de pelos parados, que por algúna extraña razón habia comenzado a sudar como cerdo  
- no…. No se a que te refieres- respondió desviando la mirada  
- Fuiste o no él que le metió la idea de continuar sus practicas con ese idiota  
Vocifero esta vez dando a entender lo grave que resultaba esa situación para el  
- Ah!!!!! –cambio de tema- te refieres a kaidoh y a Sakuno!!!!  
- Responde!!- grito a la vez quesu puño golpeaba el escritorio en el que momo estaba sentado.  
- antes que nada echizen te me vas relajando –respondio igual de serio momoshiro- Si, fui yo el que le sugirió esa opción a Sakuno, pero fue Kaoru el que se postulo como tutor  
- eso ya lo se!  
- ¿Entonces para que preguntas?, en primer lugar tu terminaste con ella ¿o me equivoco?  
La pregunta trajo consigo silencio  
- lo vez!!, no tienes nada que reclamar, ni a mi, ni a …..  
- No terminamos –dijo Ryoma con la mirada baja y con su voz un poco más calmada  
- Pero tampoco están saliendo, además la capitana del femenil ya rego que era la nueva princesa y creeme, una chica como ella no merece el titulo. Maldicion!!!, es que no entiendo por que cambiaste a nuestra Sakuno por ella, no vez que no le llega i a los talones…  
- Y crees que no lo se!!! –grito de nuevo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del salón- ah!, otra cosa – dijo esta vez en la entrada mientras habría la puerta- No es nuestra Sakuno, ella es solo mia.  
Y acompañado el comentario por una sonrisa un tanto extraña, Ryoma dejo el salón de la manera más Guay que podía existir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mira, ¿Qué no es esa la princesa?. Ryusaki-chan. ¿verdad que es muy bonita?  
- Si, pero ella no es la actual hime. Ryoma Oujisama sale ahora con hitomi-san, la capitana del equipo de tenis.  
- Era de esperarse del príncipe del tenis. Tenemos mucha suerte de estudiar en seigaku para verlo todos los dias  
- Si, pero sabes, creo que ella y el príncipe no hacen buena pareja.  
- eh???, por que lo dices?  
- Bueno, hitomi es muy bonita pero….  
- Noemi, ¬¬ hitomi-san es la chica más bonita de seigaku  
- Lo se!, es solo que alguien como ella brilla demasiado. Me refiero a que…. Ahg!!!! Me haces confundir!!!  
- Hitomi-san es casi perfecta digas lo que digas. Su cuerpo es el de una modelo. Es blanca, su cabello es precioso y saca muy buenas calificaciones, aparte de que es la actual capitana del…  
- si, si, ya lo se, pero me gustaba más la antigua princesa. Skauno-chan, ella si era bonita n//n  
- o.o………  
- ¬¬ lo digo en el buen sentido. U.u Es que para chicas como nosotras, el príncipe esta demasiado alto., pero Sakuno-chan es de las nuestras. Siempre que los veía me parecía que estaba en un cuento. Me gustaba mucho verlos juntos, además gracias a ella es más fácil hablar con él  
- si, u.uU, ahora al menos te responde el buenos días, n.nU aunque sea con un "mn"

-ustedes!!!! –llamo una chica- Que hacen en el pasillo, el tiembre ya sono

- T.T La hora del almuerzo es cada vez más corta – se quejaba Sakuno a su inseparable amiga Tomoka.  
Ambas eran uña y mugre, y claro, Tomoka era la mugre u.u (luego verán….. y gomen fans de tomo, n.nUUU)  
- Es extraño –fingio desinteres Tomoka  
- el que? –pregunto Sakuno  
- Kaidoh senpai no vino a buscarte. ¿Sera que se ha interesado en alguien más?  
- Tomoka, u.uU a kaoru-san no le intereso de esa manera, ¿Cuántas veces más tendre que repetírtelo?¨  
- Lo que pasa Sakuno es que eres muy inge…….  
Tomoka dejo de hablar al ver como tres chicas corrian camino contrario a gran velocidad.

- o.oU y eso? – dijo una totalmente despeinada Tomoka  
- Y.Y el timbre tomo-chan, apurémonos  
- déjamelo a mi – rio maquiavélicamente y tomando de la mano a su mejor amiga, comenzó a correr de una manera que dejaría avergonzado a quien quiera que fuera el campeón mundial en 100metros planos.

- cariño!! – llamo una pelinegra culla aura estaba repleta de corazones  
- ahora no –respondió el peliverde, que al parecer llevaba mucha prisa  
- espera!!, dijo siguiéndolo por los pasillos- te acompaño!  
- Hitomi, que no esuchaste el timbre. Ve a tu salón  
- Tu tampoco pareces haberlo escuchado – dijo arrimándose a el y comenzando con sus "cariñitos".  
Ryoma, que no acababa de tener una platica agradable, estaba a punto de lanzar un par de palabritas a la chica cuyas actitudes eran más las de una zorra que de una chica de instituto. Pero que va, esa chica tenia un buen cuerpo y el príncipe, como todos los hombres, también tenia hormonas.  
Con un brusco movimiento, acorralo a la pelinegra contra la pared y dio un bezo que inmediatamente fue profundizado por ella. Y así comenzó una batalla de resistencia de aire, junto con el jugueteo de lenguas más extravagante jamás visto en seigaku.

Pero….. algo o andaba bien….  
En ese momento Ryoma lo comprendió. A el no le gustaba que le siguieran el juego. Al parecer el príncipe del tenis disfrutaba más enseñando y esa chica tan atrevida no parecía complacerlo en lo absoluto. Lo que el necesitaba era una inexperta Sakuno Ryusaki, y como el abuelo de alguien solía decir "la mente llama". En esos precisos momentos de reflexión mental, alguien que se creía el correcaminos corria halando consigo a la linda chica de largas trenzas, que debido a la agitación tenia ya las mejillas todas coloradas.  
Por suerte para ella tenia los ojos cerrados, de no ser asi ……

- Ryoma?, tan bien que íbamos….. – gimio la pelinegra- no te gustaría continuar

Ryoma, ignorando lo que aquella chica decía, miro el pasillo ya vacio por el que habia pasado la nieta de su ex entrenadora.

- Hoy se la ve bien….

- Ryoma!!! –se quejo hitomi, que habia comenzado a desabotonarse parte de su blusa para llamar la atención- no vamos a seguir?

- Sakuno?  
- Tomoka G.G voy a vomitar  
-de casualidad, mientras corriamos…. ¿te fijaste en algo?..., un lugar por el que pasamos… alguien…  
- el baño…. –dijo mientras corria hacia los lavabos- gomen!!!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Y…. fin del capi!!!

Estuve chateando con otras autoras y algunas me dijeron que continuaban sus fics por días. Es decir, para el mismo capitulo días por separado o.O Lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer eso Y.Y ya lo intente y no me sale. Pero bueno, asi sea que me salganm chiquitos, estén seguras que los hago con ganas Por que cuando no tengo ganas (muy seguido últimamente) hasta prenbder la compu me da ñañaras XD  
Ojala y el capi les haya gustado. La idea era adentrarlas más en el fic. T-T espero haberlo logrado. Últimamente no se me da mucho lo de escribir. O.O estuve apunto de borrar todos mis fics (otra vez) fue en esos arranques de "si no hay testigos no hay crimen", pero miki llego de improvisto ¬¬ y esta jsuto aquí, obligándome a continuar este fic. Pero ya me aburri de narar. El próximo capitulo asegurado. ryoSaku hot 100 (en los labavos)

Uhhhhhhh Sakuno… ¿Qué pasara?  
u.uU eso mismo quisiera yo saber


End file.
